


The phone call

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dalaric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is in love with Alaric. He decides to call him and tell him how he feels. Unfortunately it isn't Ric who answers the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The phone call

Damon starred at the phone in his hands, trying to decide what to do. He wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but he fell in love with Alaric Saltzman. At first he didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't keep on lying to himself. He had fallen hard for his best friend. But Damon wasn't sure if he should tell him this. All the time he had loved Elena, he always knew he didn't stand a chance. With Ric, it was different. 

He just didn't know how the other man felt for him. Still, Damon got the feeling that his friend might felt the same for him. There had been little signs, like that one time, Ric starred at him quite long, just to look away and blush, when he finally looked back at him. Or the way he seemed to be touching him more often than he usual would, in the last few weeks. But maybe Damon was only imagining these things. 

He knew if he would ask Stefan or Elena for advice on this (not that he ever would), they would probably tell him to just talk with Alaric and be honest about his feelings. He grimaced at the thought. Damon looked at the time. It was already 1:00 am, but Ric would for sure still be awake. The vampire knew, that the other man often couldn't sleep. (At maybe, if this didn't work out in a good way, he could act in the morning like it was just a drunk phone call, in the middle of the night, and he didn't really mean, what he had said. Okay, he knew, he wouldn't be doing that, but still...) 

So he took a deep breath and dialed Ric's number by heart. Just like he expected he answered the phone quickly. Damon was quite nervous, so he spoke quickly, not giving Ric a chance to say anything at all. He just wanted to get the words out as long as he had enough courage to say them.

"Hey. Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time. I don't know if it is a good idea to tell you this, but I just need to know if you feel the same. I'm in love with you." There was silence for a long time on the other side of the line and Damon became more and more nervous. 

Then finally a voice said:"Well...I..don't really know what to say." Damon froze. That wasn't Ric. "Stefan?", he asked confused. "Yeah?', his brother answered. Oh. Fuck.   
Damon tried to ignore the feeling of embarrassment and said :I...I didn't meant to call you. Sorry." "Who did you want to call then?" Damon hesitated for a moment, but then said: "Ric." His brother was quite for some time before he told him, that he should go to bed and talk to Alaric in the morning. Damon hang up and decided for once to listen to his brother's advice. But one thing he knew for sure, he would talk to Ric in person tomorrow.


End file.
